A button set is an interface between a user and an electrical switch. For example, a user would push a desired button of the button set, which would then engage the electric switch. FIG. 1 depicts a prior art example of a button set 10 which comprises a plurality of buttons 11. FIG. 1 depicts a bottom view of the button set 10. In other words, the portion that the user would push is underneath button 11 and is not shown. Each button includes two runners 14 that connect the button 11 to the header or frame 15. Each button also includes a button post 12 that engages an electric switch (not shown) and a stop post 13 that stops the downward movement of the button 11. The button 11 moves until the stop post 13 engages the surface of the PC Board on which the switch is mounted (not shown). This prevents damage to the button and/or the electric switch.
The button set 10 of FIG. 1 typically has a ‘cheap’ feel. The button set has too much registration (clearance or slop) that the user has to move the button through until the electric switch is engaged. This may occur when the user contacts a portion of the button that is not co-linear with the button post. Thus, the bottom demonstrates a lot of unproductive movement—movement that is not depressing the electrical switch. Some of this unproductive movement is lateral, instead of vertical. This lateral movement may cause misalignment of the button post 12 and the electric switch, such that activation may not occur or activation may require more button travel. Moreover, the buttons typically have ‘dead spots’, or portions that when pushed or depressed, do not activate the electric switch. These factors diminish the value of the product and contribute to the cheap button feel.